A Week Could Change Everything
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: A new J/L story based off the new spoliers enjoy!
1. Friday

A Week Could Change Everything.

New 7 chapter story. Joey & Lauren always. I'm really looking forward to the Lauren & Jake (Jamie Lomas' Character) romance though. It's going to be soooooo good! That spoiler is in this! Enjoy

#Day1

When Lauren Branning woke one November morning, she turned and checked the date. It was the 22nd November. Something about the date rung familiar with her. She decided to forget it for now. She knew she also had a college assignment due. She sighed and got out of bed, showering and got changed going downstairs.

"Lauren, Could you get me your passport when you have a moment? It needs updating. Your mum has kindly reminded me" Max told Lauren as she walked into the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, heading back to her room, to her box of important stuff and was rooting through it when she found the reason why the days date rung so familiar with her.

She held her discharge forms from the year previous from her car crash with Joey. It was dated 23rd November 2012. Today was the 22nd November meaning it was a exactly a year since her Uncle Derek had scared the living daylights out of her, resulting in her and Joey trying to flee the square. Lauren took a big breath, pushing the box aside, feeling wheezy and short of breath, not sure what to make of it all. So much had happened in a year. She couldn't believe it had only been a year. She gasped as the day opened.

"You alright?" Abi asked, sitting next to her. Lauren passed her the forms and Abi made a oh sound, placing a comforting arm around her.

•••

"Whitney" Lauren said as she walked into the cafe, seeing the other girl. Things still wasn't good between them.

"Lauren" Whitney mirrored as Lauren walked passed her and sat next to her boyfriend, Jake Stone.

"You okay? That looked a little tense" He asked, smiling as she looked at the menu.

"Yep, I'm fine. She's been through alot during the summer but she still didn't say sorry for what she did. I don't even care she did it, but she could say sorry, it's the principle of the thing. I did the same with her" She replied, sighing.

"I know. I wish I could tell you something to make you happier but I can't" He said, sighing.

"Oh?" She rose an eyebrow at him.

"I have to go and look after my niece and nephew. Her mum's been in an accident and my brother is looking after her and no one to look after the kids. I said I'd go" He told her. She nodded.

"Of course. You need to go. Where and how long for?" Lauren questioned, smiling a little.

"It's Manchester, babe and should be about a week. That's how long they are keeping her in for" Jake replied. She nodded before ordering some breakfast.

•••

"I have to go and finish this assignment and hand it in. Will I see you before you have to go?" She asked, once finishing her breakfast.

"I need to go before 2. I'll text you?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure sounds good. I'll see you later" She said, standing up, giving him a quick kiss. She wasn't aware about 2 seconds previously that Joey had walked in to the sight of her kissing her new boyfriend, causing his stomach to turn. She sighed when she turned and saw him, walking past him, ignoring him, leaving the cafe.

"Hey, mate. A word please" Jake said, calling him over.

"I'm not your mate but I'm listening" Joey replied, walking over to him.

"Whatever. I'm going away for a week so that doesn't mean go and harass Lauren. She'll tell me then we'll have to sort that out won't we?" Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You think she'll tell you but when you realise she's just using you to get back at me and she still loves me, you realise she won't tell you a thing" Joey told him, smirking. Jake stood up, crossing his arms.

"The last time I checked, it's me she is with, my bed she is sleeping in, it's me. If she wanted you, she would of said but no, you lost, now leave her alone" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha. If you two are so close, did she tell you what today is?" Joey questioned, crossing his arms.

"No but her sister contacted me to tell me that a year ago you two crashed her dad's car but isn't it also a year since you broke her heart, leaving her in hospital crying. Not such a man, are you?" Jake replied, smirking a little.

"You're trending a fine line, don't cross it" Joey said, walking closer to him.

"Can you take this outside please? I have customers to serve" Ian said, walking towards them.

"It's okay. I was just leaving. Sorry about the bother, Ian" Jake replied, glancing at Joey before leaving.

•••

"Jake? I'm here? What is it?" Lauren called through his flat as she walked in and found him in the kitchen.

"I want you to stay here whilst I'm away. It will make me feel better if you're here" He replied, holding up his key. She sighed, knowing it was best not to argue and took it.

"Okay. I will. I wish you didn't have to leave" She told him, sighing.

"I know, babe, me too but I really need to go now. I'll ring you when I'm up there. See you soon, I promise" He said, kissing her before picking up his bag and left.

•••

Lauren was flicking through the channels when there was a long knock on the door. She stood up quickly, going to the phone to see who it is.

"Who it is?" She asked, not expecting anyone.

"It's Joey. Let me up please" He replied.

"Why? What's it gonna achieve? You need to leave now" She questioned, rubbing her temples.

"Please. I know what today is. Please. It won't take long" He said. She sighed and buzzed him up, walking back into the living room, after opening the door for him. He was up within a few seconds, when she heard a crash. She turned around and he had walked straight into the table in the hallway. She gasped, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you drunk?!" She proclaimed, shocked, walking towards him.

"Maybe. Just a little" He replied, laughing. She slapped him across the face.

"Get out, now" She said, quietly, angry with him.

"No, Lauren. Let me talk please" He told her, holding his cheek.

"No, you need to get out. Jake, he'll be home soon" She replied quickly.

"I know he went away. Abi told me. She likes me that one. Shame you don't anymore. Why don't you, Lauren? Why don't you love me anymore?" He questioned, his eyes sad, looking at her.

"You're drunk, Joey. You need to sober up" She sighed, helping him into the living room, sitting him down before walking into the kitchen, making a cup of coffee for him and brought him it.

"You didn't answer my question. Why don't you love me anymore?" He asked, looking at her.

"I'm not getting into this now, Joey. Just focus on getting sober" She replied, sitting opposite him.

"Please, Lauren. I love you. Just give me a second chance" He begged, reaching across and taking her hand.

"Joey, you're drunk. Please. I don't wanna get into this right now" She told him, standing up, moving away.

"You're breaking my heart, Lauren. With him. I know you love me, not him!" He proclaimed, standing up.

"Like you broke my heart? I just needed you, Joey. To hold me when I cried myself to sleep and tell me it was going to be okay but no, you stay away but despite that yes, I do still love you but I can't go back there, I'm not letting myself get hurt again. I have move on" Lauren replied, sighing. He stood up, stumbling across to her, taking her hand.

"Take me back, baby. Please. I'll prove myself I will. I just need to be with you" Joey told her, smiling weakly.

"No, I can't. Sit down. I'll get you a blanket" She said, moving away.

"You know what I've done these past few months? I've stayed away from girls. Not slept with anyone since Whitney. I have wanted to, for comfort, to try and get rid of what I'm feeling right now but I didn't because I wanted to prove myself to you" He proclaimed, nearly shouting.

"Just stop talking, please, Joey" She sighed, walking away.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Then you won't have to admit it. But I know, Lauren. You have just told me and I won't stop until I have you back because you're mine" He told her, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Not anymore, I'm not" She said, sighing.

"You're just jealous I can get drunk and you can't" He muttered, sitting down. She gasped, knowing it was the alcohol speaking but it still upset her, tears fell, his words stinging deep.

"Joey, I could die. You know that" She replied, wiping her tears.

"Maybe you should then you'll know how you're making me feel" He told her, coldly, taking off his shoes. She didn't reply, moving to the air cupboard and got him a thick blanket , walking back to him.

"You know I promised myself I would never cry over you again and guess what? I failed. That's why I'm with Jake. He doesn't make me cry like you do time and time again" She said to him, throwing the blanket at him and ran from the room, in tears.


	2. Saturday

A Week Could Change Everything.

A few people are asking me when Lauren is returning, I'm not 100% but when I went to Elstree last week Jacqueline was filming and she had been back about a week then so I'm gonna take a guess and say she is back in about 3-4 weeks hope that cleared that up :)

#Day2

Joey woke the next morning, his head pounding. He groaned, clutching his head in agony from his hangover. He could remember everything from last night it had made him cringe and disgusted with himself. He could also remember the sound of Lauren crying herself to sleep. Over him.

"Coffee. I've made you some breakfast then you need to leave" Her voice came, placing a cup on the coffee table in front of him.

"Lauren, please..."

"I don't wanna hear it, Joey. Drink, eat" She said, handing him a plate of toast and walked off "Then you need to leave"

He sighed then chuckled a little "You remembered how I liked my toast and how much butter I like"

"What can I say? I did. Proves nothing" She said, from the kitchen, pouring herself a coffee as he turned to her.

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot last night" He told her, facing her.

"Yes. You were. Turning up here drunk? That's insane, Joey. You're lucky Jake wasn't here. He would of chucked you out straight away" She replied, sighing.

"And I thank you for that. I was a mess last night. An emotional mess. I said things I didn't mean" He said. She shrugged, just wanting to be anywhere but there right now.

"This is me you are talking to. You can't use I'm drunk excuse with me" She proclaimed, sitting opposite him.

"I heard you last night. I did that. And I will never be able to forgive myself for making you do that" He told her. She looked down, sighing.

"It's not the first time, Joey" She admitted, glancing at him.

"I know, I know but to hear, it felt like a stab in the guts. I just wanted to come to you, tell you I was sorry and hold you until you stopped crying" Joey said, sighing.

"Then why didn't you?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I didn't think you would want me there" He replied. She scoffed.

"That's your problem, you think you know a lot of things but here's some advice, whatever you think, do the opposite, you might actually be close to what I need and want" She sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"What do you want now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She stood up again, walking into the kitchen, finding a cup that keeps coffee warm and walked back out.

"I want you to leave" She said, holding out the cup. He took it, their fingers touching, sending currents through both their bodies. She retracted her hand, shaking her head.

"I'm going to take a shower. By time I get out, I want you gone" She added, sighing before turning and leaving.

•••

Lauren had taken an extra five minutes in the shower, in hope Joey would get the message and leave. She walked out and breathed a sigh of relief to see he had gone. She walked into the kitchen to find a note from him.

I'm sorry, I really am. I can never say it enough to make an impact but just know I will always love you. You are the love of my life. J x

She sighed loudly, sitting down, placing her head in her hands when her phone rang. She was relieved to see it was Jake.

"Hey, babe. How are you?" He asked, as she answered the phone.

"Yeah, I'm good. Missing you. How's your sister in law?" She replied, happy for a distraction.

•••

Lauren realised without Jake around, she really didn't have many friends. Fatboy and Poppy were happy in their bubble and she didn't want to ruin that. Alice was keeping her distance because of Joey and Whitney and Lucy? That wasn't even worth going there.

She had decided to have a takeaway and stick a film on when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the phone, no expecting any visitors.

"Hello?" She said, into the phone.

"It's me" Joey's voice replied. She sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Joey? What are you doing here?" She asked, sighing.

"Well I was thinking don't go over, she won't want you there but you said this morning do the opposite of what you think and yeah I'm here" He told her. She laughed a little. He was smart, smarter then she gave him credit for.

"Fine, you better come up" She said, still laughing, pressing the button and walked into the living room.

"You're a little insane you know" She laughed as he walked in.

"You know I'm right" He shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want then?" She asked, crossing her arms. He resisted the urge to say her.

"To hang out? It can't be fun on your own" He proclaimed, shrugging causally.

"Hang out? That would imply we are friends, Joey" She replied, sighing.

"Ain't we, Lauren? I need you in my life and if being friends is the only way you can be, then I'll take it" He said, raising an eyebrow. She stared at him, thinking about this. Could they really be friends?

"Fine. Whatever. I'm ordering a Chinese. Do you want anything?" Lauren asked, taking her phone and the menu.

"Here, I'll do it. Trust me, I know what you want" Joey replied, taking them off her. She narrowed her eyes but decided not to question it. She let him take them and went to sit down, flexing her back. She had been sat doing coursework all day and it had taken its toll on her back.

"All ordered. You okay? You seem on edge?" He questioned, a few minutes later, sitting next to her.

"I'm fine, it's just my back, been sat all day" She replied, placing a cushion behind her back.

"Here, let me see" He said, placing an arm on hers, moving.

"Joey, I'm fine, just leave it" She tried to tell him but before she knew it, she was laying on her front, her legs across him. She knew it hadn't been just him moving her then. She had also moved of her own accord. She mentally slapped herself for this.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, she could sense his touch a mile off, feeling her hands on her back with a second.

"Bottom and my neck" She replied. Why wasn't she stopping him? Why was she letting him? These were the questions that rang through her mind but couldn't answer as his hands began to lightly massage her back. He found her weak spots straight away and she fought the urge to let out a moan. It came out as a sigh, which she felt was safe.

"Let me know if it gets too much" He told her, as he carried on. She was thankful her face was hidden, as she blushed furiously and guilty closed her eyes, enjoying this a little too much. She tried to think of Jake, her boyfriend, the persons flat she was in right now but he seemed like a distant memory as Joey's hands pushed her hair aside, massaging her neck. It was over before she knew it, too soon. She sat up, repositioning herself and as she turned, he was close, too close, as her eyes fell on his eyes. This was dangerous too dangerous, as she felt her hairs on the back of her neck stand up and his hand was on her arm, she didn't even realise until she looked down. Could they really be friends when he made her feel like this? The doorbell rang, providing a distraction.

"That will be the takeaway. I'll go and get it" He said, after a moment. She nodded, smiling as he jumped up and went to get it. She groaned, sinking back into the sofa, lifting her legs up under her chin, wondering what the hell she was going to do now.

•••

They had decided to watch Kick-Ass. That was a safe enough film but as the film played, Lauren felt herself tired from the amount of food she had eaten, and getting closer to Joey as she started to fall asleep and he made no attempt to stop her, wrapping an arm around as her head finally dropped on his chest, falling asleep. He smiled to himself, tightening his arm around her, feeling the rising of her chest against his, as she slept, tucking her head under his chin, kissing her hair. She stirred but didn't wake. She looked so beautiful asleep.

"See, Lauren. How natural and easy it is. You'll realise one day" He told her, switching off the film and fell asleep as well.

•••

Lauren was aware she had fallen asleep when she heard her phone ring. She woke up, confused where she was but she felt at home, warm and it felt natural and when she realised she had fallen asleep on Joey, she jumped up, glaring at him when she saw Jake's name flash across the screen. She sighed, answering the phone.

"Hey. Sorry I was in the toilet" She said, standing up and walked into the bedroom...

"Why didn't you wake me?" Lauren asked, walking back into the living room and towards Joey.

"Why did you just lie to your boyfriend? Anyone would think you are ashamed or you're hiding something" He questioned, standing up, crossing his arms.

"Because, he is looking after his niece and nephew, I don't think he needs the worry of you being here too" She replied, sighing.

"I don't mind being your little secret, Lauren, it never bothered me before but at least admit to yourself" He told her, walking closer to her. She held her hand up, to stop him walking any closer.

"You are delusional" She said after a moment.

"No, you are the delusional one, Lauren. If you ever think this could be over between us, it can never be over. I felt how you felt earlier when I was touching you and you fell asleep on me so naturally like you used to do when we watched a film" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Get out. I thought we could be friends but I was wrong. Just get out" She said, pointing towards the door. His next move, she didn't except. He walked over to her and kissed her. She gasped as he did, not sure how to feel, it had been what, 6 months since the last time they had kissed and every bit of feeling from that time came out, as she found herself kissing him back. She finally came to her senses, pushing him away.

"You can't tell me you didn't feel that" He told her, raising an eyebrow. She hated him for making her feel so weak. Her response came with a slap across his face, if anything to just slap that sexy but smug smirk off his face.

"Get out! Now. Don't come around here again. I don't care if I never see you again!" She exclaimed, knowing she was lying and he knew it too.

"Fine. Have it your way. You know where I live when you change your mind because you will" He said, grabbing his coat and left the flat. She groaned, picking up a vase and chucked it across the room, in a fit of anger.


	3. Sunday

A Week Could Change Everything

#Day3

Lauren woke the next morning to her phone. She groaned, wondered who it could be and saw Abi's name flashing across her phone when she picked it up.

"Abi. What? It's not even 11 o'clock yet and yet you're calling?" Lauren questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"Family dinner. 2 o'clock. I expect you to be there or I'm dragging you" Abi replied before hanging up. Lauren sighed, sitting up, knowing she had no way out of this and got up, heading for a shower.

Walking in the living room after her shower, she found the vase she had thrown the night before. She cleared it up, making a mental note to replace it before Jake came home and switched the kettle on. She rang her hands through her hair, the memory of Joey kissing her still fresh in her mind. It felt like their second kiss the year previous. Everything. She felt her lips, as it replayed in her mind. She groaned, snapping herself out of it, turning to finish making her morning coffee.

•••

"Wait, am I hearing this right? You and Abi have called a family dinner for us all?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. And you're going to be there. 2 o'clock on the dot" Alice replied, as she sent an email to a friend abroad.

"Is Lauren going to be there?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes, she is. Abi insisted it" She told him, her eyes not leaving her computer screen.

"Right, I'll be there then" He said before going upstairs to get changed.

•••

"2 o'clock on the dot. Well done, Lauren" Abi said, as her sister walked into the house.

"Couldn't let my little sister down could I?" Lauren replied, walking into the living room and towards the dining room table, narrowing her eyes. There was 5 placemats.

"Why's there 5, Abi? I thought it was just going to me, you and Dad" She questioned, pointing at the table.

"Yeah, I kinda missed out the part where I also invited Alice and Joey" Abi said, quietly, under her breath, hoping Lauren wouldn't catch on.

"You what?" She exclaimed, staring at her younger sister.

"Lauren! It's so good to see you" Alice proclaimed, walking in from the kitchen, hugging her cousin. Lauren saw Joey walk in behind his sister, giving her a small smile.

"Yeah, didn't expect you, Al, that's all" Lauren replied, hugging her back, her eyes on Joey, glancing at him.

"Why not, Lauren? I mean we are family after all. Friends. Why wouldn't we come?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow. Before Lauren could give a smart remark, Max walked in.

"Where do you want me, Dad?" She asked him, turning to him.

"It's okay, Lauren, I don't expect you to anything. Just sit. The food won't be long" He replied, smiling.

"I'm just gonna check on everything anyway. Could do with the distraction" She said, pushing past him and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, what did you say?" Max asked Joey, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. She is the one acting weird" He replied, sighing.

"It's true, Dad" Abi added, sitting down.

"I'll go and speak to her" Joey said and before Max could argue he had walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, seriously, this water is on too lo-" Lauren turned and saw it wasn't her father but Joey. She sighed and tried to ignore him.

"It's not going to work, you know that?" He questioned, shutting the door.

"Can you just leave me alone please? I'm busy" She replied, turning the dial on the cooker up.

"That's not too high, Lauren. You'll burn the water" He told her, turning the water down. She glanced at him and turned it up again. He sighed and turned it down again. She just turned it up again.

"Just go. I have it covered here" She told him, sighing.

"Yeah, it looks that way" He replied, crossing his arms.

"Don't underestimate me like you always have. Just leave me alone" She sighed, trying to create some distance between them but he just closed it again.

"But I can't can I? Leave you alone. You are everywhere I go and I know I am with you. If not, you would of told your boyfriend about last night. You would of told him I was in his flat two nights in a row" He told her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not about to make it 3rd trust me" She proclaimed, sighing.

"Why? You scared what could happened?" He asked, taking a step towards her. Before she could reply, the pan before them splashed hot water everywhere, drenching them with it. Lauren was thankful she was wearing thick clothes. She looked at Joey and saw he was, breathing a mental sigh of relief.

"That's your fault that is" She said, talking the pan off the stove.

"My fault? I told you that you had it on too high" He replied, sighing.

"Whatever. I'm off to get dry. Don't follow me" She said, pushing past him, trying to sort her now wet hair. She went into her bedroom, realising all her clean washing was at the flat, sighed and took of her clothes, shoving on the dressing gown she had left and tied it loosely fasten it before plugging in her hair dryer and started to dry her hair when the door opened. She switched off the dryer and turned to see a topless Joey. Of course, he was testing her and she was there practically naked too.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms, facing him, raising an eyebrow. He walked over to him. She tried not to look at him, knowing the effect he had on her. He was close to her, too close but she had to keep her cool. He undid the belt on her dressing gown, so casually, she was ready to slap him but she was froze to the spot, looking down. His eyes trailed her body, smiling.

"You've been working out, Lauren" It wasn't a question, as his finger started to trail her arm. She finally got out of her daze, slapping his hand. She didn't let go though. She swallowed as his eyes bored into her eyes. She knew that look he was giving her. It was lust. And she knew she was giving him the same look. She couldn't help it. She felt their heads grew closer and before she knew it their lips were on each others. It was a small kiss to start, a simple movement of their heads. They broke apart, staring at each other before he kissed her and she was ready for him as he pushed her against the nearest wall, kissing her passionately and furiously, hitching her leg around his waist. She moaned as his lips found her neck, he was everything...

"Lauren! Get down here now! Jake's here!" Abi shouted up the stairs. Lauren and Joey sprang apart. She gasped, pushing him away.

"What? How's Jake here? No. He can't be" She said, opening Abi's wardrobe and finding a outfit that she could be seen alive in.

"Lauren, we need-"

"No, this never happened, okay. It didn't. Forget it happened" She cut across him as she put on a pair of jeans.

"You know I can't do that and I know you can't" He said, grabbing her arm, forcing her to look at him.

"Stop it. It's over. That was nothing, a moment of weakness. It never happened" She replied, taking a t'shirt, putting it on and grabbed a hair tie, tying her hair up and rushed from her bedroom, downstairs, smiling as she saw Jake.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Wasn't expecting you to Wednesday at least" She said, rushing to hug him.

"My sister in law got discharged early. She's fine" He replied, hugging her back, seeing Joey descent from the stairs.

"I didn't know you were here" Jake said, ending his hug with Lauren.

"I'm family. You are not gonna get rid of me that easily" Joey replied, crossing his arms. Lauren turned and saw he had got changed into one of her Dad's shirts.

"Yeah, that's right, you're family, know your place" Jake said, before walking into the living room. Lauren stared after him, not sure what to say, with a glance at Joey, she walked into the living room after her boyfriend.


	4. Monday

A Week Could Change Everything

#Day4

Lauren woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm, reminding her she had college. She groaned, rubbing her eyes and remembered she had stopped at Jake's. He was already up, making breakfast, she could smell it. No matter what she did, he was always up before her. She smiled to herself, swinging her legs out of bed and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"You seem in a good mood to say its Monday morning" Jake commented, passing her a cup of coffee.

"I know. I have no idea why so don't question it" She replied, laughing. He smiled and kissed her quickly. That was when she realised everything she thought her and Jake had was gone. She thought they had a spark, a connection and chemistry but she realised it was a distraction from what she really wanted- Joey. She shook her head furiously as Jake finished making breakfast. She knew she couldn't go there again but how could she keep stringing along an innocent person?

"Do you want a lift to college?" Jake asked, passing her a bacon sandwich.

"No, it's fine, I'll take the tube. Thank you though" She replied, smiling. She didn't realise he had began to suspect her of hiding something and began to eat her breakfast.

"Okay. Do you need my iPad today? I really do need to buy you one" He then asked. She swallowed the bite she had just taken and nodded.

"Please and don't. I can just use yours!" She said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll just put it your bag, yeah?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her on the forehead before walking into the bedroom where her bag was, taking his iPad and putting it in when he discovered something. A note. From Joey. To Lauren. Saying he will always love her and she was the love of his life. To say Jake was angry, was putting it mildly. He was about to tear it up when he realised something. The note was written on paper that had his brother's company stamp on it. When he started he got so much free stuff, he just dumped half of it on Jake but it never left the flat. So for Joey to write this note to Lauren, it would of meant he had been inside the flat whilst Jake had been away.

Lauren was finishing her breakfast when Jake came out of the bedroom.

"You alright?" She asked, wiping her hands.

"Yeah. Did anything happen whilst I was away?" He replied, sitting next to her.

"I'm not sure I follow" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"With Joey, I mean" He proclaimed, sighing. She went cold, shuddering.

"No of course not why" She finally lied, smiling.

"It just seemed tense that's all yesterday. At the dinner" He told her, shrugging.

•••

Lauren had decided to go and see her Dad and sister in her lunch break where she saw her sister studying hard for uni and told Lauren her dad had been called out on a job.

"Do you want me to do anything?" She asked, feeling like a spare part stood about.

"Could you go to the minute mart please? Dads left a list. I really can't leave this for a second" Abi replied, sighing as she dealt with what seemed like a difficult equation.

"Of course, see you in a bit" Lauren said, picking up the list and left.

•••

Entering the minute mart, Lauren picked up a basket browsing for the items on the list.

"Sugar, check. Milk, check. Bread, check" She muttered under her breath, now going towards the biscuit aisle.

"Lauren" A voice said behind her. She mentally groaned, knowing the voice belonged to Joey.

"What?" She snapped, turning.

"Nice to see you too. Anyone would think we have tension" He replied, walking towards her.

"Shut up" She muttered, placing some items in baskets.

"You know" He told her, coming behind her, speaking quietly "If you wanna claim nothing is going on and I don't effect you like I know I do, you might wanna tell your body that"

He was too close to her, she could feel his hot breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. He lightly traced her arm with his finger. She knew she had goosebumps and it had nothing to do with November cold air.

"Joey, stop it, please" She whispered, sighing.

"Why because I'm right?" He questioned, his hands still touching her. She created some distance between them, holding her hand up.

"We are in public, just stop" She told him, trying to focus on her shopping, moving away.

"So in private we are okay? Knew it wouldn't take you long" He said, smirking, the smirk that Lauren found so annoying but sexy as hell. She opened her mouth to speak, walking towards him when Jake turned the corner in the shop. She sighed, looking away.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything is fine, don't worry. I've gotta get back to Abi. See you later" Lauren replied, walking towards him, kissed him, Joey looked away making it obvious then she walked away to pay. Joey went to leave too, but Jake put his hand up to stop him, watching Lauren pay and leave.

"I have to be somewhere. Move please" Joey said, impatiently.

"And I need to have a few words with you" Jake replied, holding up the letter. Joey's eyes narrowed, looking at it, thinking would Lauren of really showed him it.

"What of it?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"This is written on paper that is only in my flat which means you have been in my flat. Now what did I say to you before I left?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You won't stop me from seeing her. No one can. I love her and she loves me, the sooner she realises that, the better it will be for everyone" Joey replied, coldly.

"She loves you? She met you when she was at her lowest. I know about them low points in ones life. Trust me. She doesn't love you. You're nothing more than her cousin" Jake told him, narrowing his eyes. Joey laughed. He actually laughed straight in the other guys face.

"If you think that, you are delusional. I'm more than her cousin. I'm the love of her life. She told me. Now get a grip and move on. Because Lauren is mine and I don't take too kindly to people taking what's mine. So if you want to fight dirty, then lets do so because I always get what I want" He replied, trying to move past him but he stopped him.

"Why did you lose her so easily then? Why did you believe her two faced friend over her?" Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you going on about?" Joey asked, crossing his arms.

"Lucy isn't it? Yeah, Lauren has told me all about her. About how she spiked her drink. There's one thing you should know about alcoholics, Joey, we don't need anyone getting us drunk. We do it perfectly fine by ourselves. Now you have a good day now and stay away from my girlfriend" Jake replied, laughing a little, patting Joey's arm in a patronising way and left the shop. Joey stared after him in shock before heading over to the cafe to confront Lucy.

"We need to talk now" He told her, pointing outside.

"I don't appreciate you talking to my sister like that" Peter said, walking towards him.

"Shut up. Fine. We'll do it here. I want you to tell me again, Lucy, that you didn't spike Lauren's drink months ago. Go on" Joey turned to Lucy, raising an eyebrow.

"Joey, what's good is it gonna achieve?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me Lucy!" He demanded, slamming his fist on the counter but he already knew, he had always feared it but now he knew it was.

"I'm sorry" Was all that Lucy said, quietly. Peter looked away, sighing and disgusted at his sister. Joey groaned and walked out of the cafe, heading home, wondering what he was gonna do with this huge mess.


	5. Tuesday

A Week Could Change Everything

#Day5

"Are you just gonna sit feeling sorry for yourself all day?" Alice questioned, walking into the living room, sighing as she sat down, looking at her brother.

"Got nothing better to do" Joey replied, as he flicked through the TV channels

"Er fight for your girl? Tell her that you know? Where's your fight gone?" Alice proclaimed, raising an eyebrow.

"It's gone, Al. I don't deserve her. I really don't" He replied, sighing.

"No you really don't but I've never seen you happier then when you are with her" She admitted, getting her phone out.

"Yeah. It's me. I need to talk to you. Okay, see you then" Alice said into her phone, making a call before handing up.

"Who was that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lauren" She replied, putting her phone in her pocket "

"Alice, what are you up to?" He questioned, sighing.

"You'll see. I think you should tell her about the shoebox or at least give her it" She proclaimed, looking at him.

"What are you going on?" He said, narrowing his eyes.

"The shoebox full of letters. The ones you wrote when she was in rehab. The ones you never sent" She replied, smiling at him weakly.

"Can't hide anything from you. Can I?" He questioned. She shook her head as there was a knock on the door. Alice went to answer it and walked in a few moments later with Lauren.

"What is this, Alice?" She questioned, looking from Joey to Alice.

"You guys need to talk. Just humour me please" Alice said, picking her bag and left the house.

"You've been ignoring my calls" He commented after a moment, filling the silence.

"Yeah, most people would of got the message by now, Joey" Lauren replied, crossing her arms.

"I found out something yesterday or more like I realised something" He said, walking closer to her.

"You have 5 minutes. I'm listening" She told him, sitting down.

"I realised you were telling the truth" He said, sighing.

"About?"

"About Lucy spiking your drink" He told her. She scoffed, placing her head in her hands, not sure if to cry or laugh.

"Lauren..."

"Don't Lauren me. I tried to tell you but you didn't listen to me! Why was that? You had to assume the worst in me like everyone else. I was trying to give up for the sake of us. I loved you so much I was willing to give up the one thing that made me feel okay because you had started to replace what the alcohol did for me but you didn't realise that and you ruined it!" She exclaimed, standing up, nearly crying, walking towards him.

"Don't talk in the past tense, please, babe. Please tell me you still love me" He replied, taking her hand, squeezing it.

"You know I do. You have kindly been reminding me for the past few days but it's not easy. I can't be in a relationship with someone that runs at the first sign of trouble because look at me, I'm never gonna be perfect. I'm gonna fall and you're gonna run each time" She told him, sighing, not making an attempt to drop his hand. He nodded, thinking for a moment.

"Wait here" He said. She stared at him as he left the room, heading upstairs and he returned with a shoe box. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on, Joey?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was a coward, I know, Lauren. I didn't tell you how I was feeling, instead I wrote it down. Alice thinks I just wrote to you when you went into rehab but I didn't, I wrote to you everyday since we broke up. You should have them" He replied, handing her it.

"Joey, what good would it do?" She sighed, looking at the box.

"Please just take them. Read them. I won't ask anything else of you, I promise" He told her. She sighed, taking the box, not sure what to make of it. She turned to leave, taking a glance at him. He walked towards her and kissed her on her forehead. She closed her eyes as he did, sighing before giving him a small smile and left.

•••

"Dad? Abi?" Lauren called through the house as she walked in. She got no reply. She walked into the kitchen, switching on the kettle and sat down with the shoebox, taking a random letter and opened it.

9th May 2013

Lauren,

Alice told me you were out all night last night. I didn't see you in the R&R. Where were you, babe? Where do you go? I'm scared that one day your parents or Abi are gonna knock on my door and tell me you're dead.

You had a job interview today. It didn't really work that well in your favour. Lucy was overseeing it. I think she was up to something. I don't know with her. She's the only friend I have at the moment. She's a distraction from you. Yet again.

I had feeling calling a celebration in the pub was a bad idea. Lucy practically dragged me there. I didn't want to go, not really. But you came in, looking more beautiful then usual. You had made an effort and I can't help but think you did that for me. Your hair was curly, I like it like that and you know I do.

You then tried to kiss Tyler when I was walking past you. I know the circumstances were wrong but I still felt jealous, like someone had stabbed me in the guts. That's when I knew I had to stick up for you. So I tried. But failed. Then I let you just walked off on your own.

I want to be there for you but there's this thought at the back of my mind, I make you worse. Like with me around you, tips you over the edge. I don't want that for you, babe. I want you to get better. And if by me not being around does that, then so be it. I'm sorry. I love you.

Lauren sighed pushing the letter aside. He really was clueless. She found another letter and she opened it, finding the 1st July 2013.

I did something stupid today. I slept with Lucy. You have to know nothing happened before today. One second I was realising I was still in love with you then next she is kissing me and I'm going along with it. I think part of me was pretending it was you. It made it easier and better, even for a moment. What does that make me, Lauren? I'm taking advantage of a young girls feelings for me as a way out of my feelings and guilt over you?

It's you, it's always going to be you and I've messed up, big style. I don't know what to do anymore. Your phone is switched off. I don't even know the number of the clinic you are in. I just want to hold you, smell you, tell you I love you if it is for one more time. I don't deserve you, not at all but I need you.

•••

Alice found Joey at the cafe. She told him they were going out and she had 'required' Michael's car for the afternoon.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked, as she drove towards the countryside and the outskirts of London, stopping at a wood where they came to as children.

"No, I don't, Al, why did you bring me here?" He questioned, as they parked and stepped out.

"Don't you remember? When we were younger? Coming here?" She replied, raising an eyebrow as they began to walk.

"Yes, I do. What's this supposed to achieve?" He asked, sighing.

"I don't know. Maybe a distraction" She shrugged, walking into the deeper bit of the wood when she suddenly started screaming.

"Al? What's wrong?" Joey asked, grabbing her arm.

"There's a cat, in the field, look!" She proclaimed, pointing to a field that they were always warned not to go in as kids because it was full of hidden miners shafts but Joey always used to go in and never got hurt.

"Al, it's a cat. Nothing to worry about!" He replied, sighing.

"Joey, please. You know how I feel about cats. You have been in that field a million times. Please go and save it" She begged, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but if I die, it's on your head!" He told her, sighing, jumping over the fence and headed towards the cat, being careful, grabbing it. Alice sighed a breath of relief as he began to walk back towards her when the cat suddenly started moving violently and jumped out of his arms causing him to slip and fall straight into the ground.

She stared before screaming his name. Below ground, he tried screaming his sisters name. She just managed to hear him.

"I'm calling help" She screamed, crying.

"Get Lauren too. I need her here. Even if it's to hear her voice. I swear to God, Alice, I'm gonna kill you when I get out" She just managed to get his reply.

•••

I didn't mean to sleep with Whitney. It just happened. I was drunk. That shouldn't be an excuse but it's the only one I have. I miss you so much, I just need you here.

Lauren sighed, putting down another letter. She had gone through a load all afternoon and still had half a dozen left. She couldn't bare to look at anymore. She stuffed the current letter back in the shoebox, sighing as the door opened and Jake walked in, carrying some minute mart carriers. She quickly hid the box on another chair, smiling at him.

"Hey, your dad is out with your Auntie Carol, Abi is out with Jay, Cora is out with Patrick and Dot has Oscar so I can cook you dinner" He told her, walking towards her and kissed her. She nodded, watching him go to the kitchen side, starting to prepare.

"I'm just take a quick shower. Won't be long" She said, quickly once his back was turned, taking the shoe box and headed upstairs.

Whilst Jake was preparing food, Lauren's phone, which she had left on the table, started to ring. Alice's name was flashing across. He sighed and cancelled the call before hiding her phone.


	6. Wednesday

A Week Could Change Everything.

#Day6

Lauren woke the next morning, stressing about an exam she had that day. She had been revising hard for it, which was an unlikely turn for her, but she wanted to prove people wrong about her. She showered and changed heading downstairs, going through stuff in her head when there was an knock on the door. She went to answer it and Jake walked in, holding coffee and an bacon sandwich for her.

"I don't think I can eat, Jake" She said in a small voice, sighing.

"You need to, babe. You need to get through your exam" He replied. She sighed and nodded, taking the items from him and walked into the kitchen when Abi came rushing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Is your phone off or something?" She questioned her sister, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't find my phone. I think I've lost it" Lauren replied. Jake went quiet and looked away, she picked up on this but decided to question it later.

"Lauren, it's Joey" Abi sighed, her voice going quiet and Lauren knew something was wrong, very wrong. She went cold, the coffee paper cup in her hand, slipping through her fingers and onto the floor. She shook her head, sighing as Jake stared at her with great interest.

"Tell me" Lauren whispered, running her hands through her hair, her eyes clasped on her sister.

"Him and Alice had gone out for the day and she saw a cat in a field th-"

"Abi, cut to it, please!" Lauren exclaimed, cutting across her, loudly, becoming desperate.

"He fell down a miners shaft" Abi replied. Lauren gasped, feeling her legs go. Jake helped her to sit, suspicious of her reaction to this news.

"Where?" Lauren asked, placing her head in her hands.

"Lauren, you have an exam" Jake reminded her. She looked at him, sighing.

"I have to go. He's the lo-..." Her voice trailed off, knowing what she was about to say but she stopped herself.

"He's what, Lauren?" Jake questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He's my cousin. I need to be there. For Alice at least" She replied, swallowing loudly.

"Here's the directions to where he is. They can't get him out yet, it's too dangerous" Abi said, passing her a piece of paper and left. Lauren looked at it, sighing.

"Phone please" She said, holding her hand out to Jake who sighed, placed his hand in his pocket and gave her it.

"Now, you are gonna drive me here and if you don't I will catch every damn train, tube or bus I have to. I don't care if I have to hire a private jet, I will be there so what's it gonna be?" She proclaimed, pushing the piece of paper towards him, raising an eyebrow.

"Lauren, your exam..."

"My exam can go to hell right now. My...cousin needs me and I'm gonna be there. Don't ever hide my phone again because who knows there could an emergency. Oh wait there is!" She exclaimed, standing up and went to get her coat and shoes.

"Well, what's it gonna be?" She asked, walking back into the kitchen, fastening her coat, crossing her arms.

•••

"She knows? That's good. Do you know if she coming? Okay. Thanks, Abi" Alice sighed and hung up her phone, seeing the little battery life she had left before taking the radio contact to her brother which was in her other hand and held it to her mouth.

"Abi's told Lauren. I don't know if she's coming. But apparently she's freaking out" Alice said into it, sighing.

"Of course she's freaking out. She loves me. I've told you this, Alice" Joey's reply was whilst coughing.

"You don't sound too good, Joe. Are you sure you are okay down there? They don't think they can make it down today. It might be tonight or tomorrow" She told him, sighing.

"I've gotta be okay, haven't I, sis? My girl is coming and I can't have her worrying about me can I? I don't want to put myself through the torture of her being upset over me again" He proclaimed, his voice croaking a little.

"She's not your..." She couldn't finish her statement.

"Do you wanna finish that sentence, Al? Really?" He questioned, sighing when Lauren's name flashed across Alice's phone as it began to rang.

"Two seconds, Joe. It's Lauren. Let me see" Alice said, relieved she had made contact.

"Alice, wait!" But she had already turned the button off the radio contact.

•••

"Do you want to tell me what this is all about then?" Jake asked, as he drove.

"My cousin's life is in danger! What do you expect me to do, Jake?" Lauren questioned, sighing.

"Okay, stop with the cousin crap, Lauren. You, me and him know that you are never gonna be just cousins. I'm only going to ask you this once, are you still in love with him?" He proclaimed, glancing at her as he turned a corner. She didn't reply. She went quiet, playing with her seatbelt as it was twisted. She looked out of the window, as rain began to fall and she thought of Joey in the cold wet ground and she began to cry.

"Thought so" Jake sighed. They were quiet for the rest of the journey. He parked outside the woods that Abi had wrote down and as soon as the car stopped, Lauren was out of the car, like a bolt, running through the trees.

"Oh my god, Alice" She cried, running into her cousins waiting arms.

"Lauren, thank god you're here. I've just tried to make radio contact with Joey again. He is not answering I'm scared" Alice said, as they ended their hug.

"Give me it here" Lauren replied, taking it from her and switched it on.

"World to Joseph Branning. Tell me you haven't died without even much as a goodbye. I thought I was entitled to more then that after everything we have been to because I swear to God I will ki-"

"Lauren.." Joey's voice cried, sighing with relief.

"Oh, you are still alive that is good! I have your sister here crying her eyes out, worried sick" She replied, smiling though.

"And what about you?" He asked. She could tell he was weak. This broke her heart and her defences started to break.

"You know. Can we not go into this right now? I don't wanna cry, not in front of these people" She replied, sighing, looking at the emergency help around and at Alice then Jake as he walked towards her. She walked away.

"This wasn't how I wanted things to be. You were just supposed to knock on my door, we would talk and things would go back to the way they were" He proclaimed. She was unaware he was holding onto his radio contact for dear life, the sound of her voice keeping him holding on.

"I don't know if anyone's told you, Joey but life sometimes doesn't go the way we want it to" She said, laughing softly.

"I know, babe. I know. Tell me what you are wearing. I can't stand not seeing you. I need to imagine you. Keep me sane" He replied, coughing.

"I'm wearing my black skinny jeans with my boots. I'm wearing that striped top I wore on Valentines day with my black and white jumper with my coat on" She told him, trying not to cry.

"Sounds really pretty. What about your hair?" He asked, she could tell he was slipping away. He needed water and warm and quick.

"It's up. In a ponytail. I couldn't be bothered with it this morning" She replied, laughing a bit at that.

"Be bothered for me, please. Let it down. Your hair will have that wave to it now that l like" He said, still coughing.

"Joey, are you okay? You don't sound too good" Lauren asked, once she put her hair down.

"To be honest, babe. No, I'm not. My shoulder and my ankle are killing me but I feel better now you're here. The sound of your voice and imagining you makes it all better" Joey replied, sighing.

"Joey?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I love you" She told her, as tears began to fall. He chuckled at this for a moment.

"I told you, didn't I?" He said. She could tell he was smirking.

"Shut up. You're ruining the moment" She replied, wiping her tears.

"Yes I am and for the record, I love you too" He told her as Alice walked over to Lauren.

"I'm gonna pass you to Alice, I'll see you soon, you have to promise me that, please" She said, her tears stopping for a moment.

"Of course, babe. I have to see you soon. I can't die mad and longing to see you again and again" He replied, coughing still.

"Shut up about dying or I'll kill you myself" She told him, before handing the radio contact back to Alice.

•••

Lauren and Alice sat for seemed like hours. Alice had fallen asleep on Lauren's shoulder, having cried herself out when a paramedic walked towards her. Lauren tapped Alice awake and they looked at the paramedic.

"We think we are able to start a rescue via helicopter. We can get a rope into the hole created by the impact of Joey's fall and pulled him through because it is bigger enough. There's room for one of you on the helicopter" The paramedic told them. Lauren looked at Alice.

"It needs to be you. You're his sister" She told her, smiling.

"Lauren, I'm scared of heights. What good am I going to be to my brother if I have a panic attack and besides he would rather see your face then mine" Alice replied, smiling, squeezing Lauren's shoulder out of reassurance then handed her the radio contact. Lauren nodded, standing up and walked with the paramedic towards the helicopter, stepping in before it began to set off...

"Joey, it's Lauren. Please tell you can hear me" She said, speaking into the radio contact.

"I'm here, babe, always for you" His voice came, faintly.

"We are coming. They are gonna save you" She replied, watching the help starting to get ready.

"And what about you, where are you?" He asked, like she was more importance.

"I'm with them. They are gonna lower a rope to get you and someone is gonna help you up" She replied, as happy tears begun to fall.

"Okay, as long as I get see you within 5 minutes, I'm good" He said as the helicopter began to lower and he saw it, looking up, the bright light before a rope fell down to him, he caught it whilst someone was talking to him, a professional. He felt himself go weak and tired, passing out as they carried him into the helicopter.

•••

"Lauren, you need some rest" Abi told her at the hospital.

"No, Abi, what I need is for Joey to wake up. Don't you understand that?" She replied, sighing.

"Lauren? Joey's asking for you" A nurse said, walking out of his room. She nodded, sighing with content he was awake and walked into the room. She stood, looking at him for a moment, gasping.

"You gonna stare at me all day or something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She left out a cry, running toward him and hugging him tightly, crying.

"Sssh, it's okay. I'm okay" He told her, playing with her hair.

"Don't ever do that again, don't ever do that to me again" She replied, kissing his shoulder, his neck, his hair, anything assessable to make sure he was real whilst she was doing this, he cradled her head with his good arm and moved her so he could look at her. They looked into each other eyes, deeply before their lips came crashing down on each others. She moaned against his mouth, pulling herself closer to him. She swung her legs onto the bed before he ended the kiss, kissed her forehead and rested her head against his chest.

"What's the damage then?" She asked, drawing patterns against his bare chest.

"Broken ankle, broken shoulder. Head injury. Despite that, I'm fine" He replied, kissing her hair.

"I was so worried. Please don't do that to me again" She told him, quietly.

"I won't, babe, don't worry" He said before they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Thursday

A Week Could Change Everything- This is the last chapter. Enjoy :)

#Day7

Joey woke as a bout of antibiotics and painkillers began to wear off and began to feel pain which lighten when he realised Lauren was still sleep on his chest. He smiled, as he felt the raising and falling of her chest against him as she slept.

"She shouldn't be here" He didn't hear the nurse come in, as he heard the voice.

"She's had it worse then me, to be honest. Let her sleep for a little while longer. When she wakes, I'll tell her" He replied. The nurse sighed and nodded, making some notes before leaving.

Lauren woke about 10 minutes later, confused where she was, looked around, saw him and sighed, standing up.

"I've gotta go" She said, putting her coat back on.

"Lauren?" He questioned, confused, grabbing her arm which she quickly retracted.

"No, Joey. Everything can't go back to the way it was just because you nearly died. Nothing's changed. I need to go" She replied, rubbing her eyes, her mascara flaking off.

"But last night.. This.. Lauren, please don't do this" He said, sighing.

"I was overwhelmed. I thought you were gonna die but right now, I need to go to college and explain to my tutor why I missed my exam" She replied, checking her phone but realised it was dead.

"You had an exam and you missed it?" He questioned, shocked.

"Of course, I missed my exam, Joey. You're more important than.." She stopped for a moment, gathering her thoughts "You're more important than a stupid exam"

And she left, she couldn't be around him, not in that present moment. She took a taxi from the hospital to her house, showering as soon as she got in before getting changed into her tracksuit bottoms and hoodie, getting some food and sighed.

"You love him, Lauren" She thought it was her conscience speaking but it was Abi. Lauren saw her walking towards her as she gave her a hug which Lauren returned.

"Nothing's changed though, Abs" She replied, sighing, pulling away, adding hot water to her pot noodle.

"That's just it, Lauren. Everything has changed. He nearly died and part of you nearly did. You love him. Simple as and you guys need to be together" Abi told her, smiling weakly.

"And what I'm supposed to forget the last 6 months am I?" Lauren exclaimed, turning around, sighing.

"No, but you work through it together, because you love each other" Abi said, when there was a knock on the door. Lauren sighed and went to answer it. It was Alice.

"This is from Joey. He wants you to have it. He says you know he can write better than anything else" She said, holding out an envelope.

"His bad shoulder is his writing hand though, isn't it?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow as she took the letter.

"He still wrote it. With his other hand because he wanted to know what he feels. I've gotta go. Get some supplies. I'll see you later, Lauren" Alice replied, before heading to her house. Lauren sighed and closed the front door, walking into the living, opening the envelope and pulled the letter out.

Lauren,

I understand why you are being like you are, I really do. I'd be selfish if I used the events of the past 24 events to get back together. I understand that you're still angry and upset over what I have done but I want you to know the true extent of how I feel for you one last time.

I've never done love, I've never seen the point of it. My mother claimed to have loved my father but she let him beat her time and time again. My father claimed to have loved my mother everytime he stopped and tried to help her with the bruises and the blood and I remember thinking at 7 years old, if that is what love is, I don't want any part of it because all it brings is pain and sadness.

I guess that was my philosophy for most of my life. I didn't want to fall in love, I never wanted to but it wasn't until I met you, everything changed.

I think because I wasn't supposed to love you in that way it was stronger and I could ignore it better and dismiss it, telling myself you're my cousin, I can't feel that, I thought it was a trick my mind was playing on me, for treating girls the way I do and I tried to ignore it, that's why I kissed Whitney at the party. I was so used to be what I was, I wanted to stay like that not what loving you made me, a better person but now I want to be that person if it means being with you.

When I realised you had a problem with alcohol, I was scared and upset that you found it easier to drink then come and talk to me. I'm not good at this relationship thing but I thought you could come to me with anything and I then thought maybe its me, maybe if I wasn't around you would get better. I was naive and stupid, Lauren. I wasn't prepared for what was to come. I distanced myself even more when I realised when I was around, things seemed to escalate but now I realise you just needed me and I can't take back what I did (or what I didn't do). I have to live with that for the rest of my life but I'll gladly do it because it's what I deserve.

When you came back from rehab, I selfishly thought we would get back together because you were well again and back to the girl I fell in love with but it wasn't just the alcohol that was our problem. You wanted me to feel the pain that you felt. And I did. Seeing you with Jake torn me apart. It worked.

I know I say I know you love me but the fact is, no I don't. I just hope you do but at the day, why would you? After everything I've put us through, you still say you love me? I don't deserve you, babe, I really don't but you were still there yesterday and last night when I needed you.

I want us to try again. I want one more chance. I know I don't deserve it but I need you in my life because I love you and I want to be with you.

That's all I'm gonna say. If you chose not to give me one, I understand because I don't deserve it. I'll leave you alone I promise but just know I love you and I always will.

Joey

Lauren's tears fell on the paper. She watched them fall as Abi walked in.

"Lauren?" She stood up, giving Abi the letter , sighing.

"I don't know what to do anymore" She cried before running upstairs, throwing herself on her bed in a heap of tears.

Abi entered the room about 5 minutes later, sitting on Lauren's bed, patting her back as she cried.

"Do you wanna know what I think" Abi asked, sighing. Lauren looked up from her pillow, wiping her eyes.

"Go on" She said, sniffing.

"Give him the chance, Lauren. Just one and if he blows it, I'll kick his arse, Dad will and Dexter will. I can't see my sister unhappy anymore" Abi replied, smiling. Lauren looked at her, thinking about this for a moment and nodded.

"You're right but I can't go to the hospital like this. Let me get changed" She replied, nodding, hugged her and left.

Lauren jumped up, looking through her wardrobe, for an outfit, deciding on her purple skater dress, tights and boots. She looked in the mirror, at her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head and let it down, plugging in her curlers...

There was a knock on Lauren's door as she was applying mascara.

"Come in" She said, looking at the door through her mirror and Jake walked in. She gave him a small smile.

"It's over isn't it?" He asked, sighing. She nodded, standing up, screwing her mascara back in.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry I let it get this far but thank you for everything. You've been amazing" She replied, smiling and gave him a hug.

•••

"Oh my god, Lauren, you are here, thank god" Alice said, running and gave her cousin a hug.

"Did you doubt me?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little yeah but my brother needs you, I know that" Alice said, smiling. Lauren nodded, ended the hug and walked into Joey's room. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Lauren?" He said, as she walked towards him.

"One more chance and I swear if you mess it up, it won't be miners shafts or broken shoulders or ankles you need to worry about, got it?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I've got it, babe" He said, smiling.

"Good because I will kill you if needs be" She told him but smiled, hugging him, thinking how a week could really change everything.


End file.
